Never Give In
by Krysta no Himitsu
Summary: Jet has lost the big race to Sonic the Hedgehog as fastest creature in the universe. Now he prefers to be alone in his office. However, maybe a certain swallow can get him back in gear.


**Okay so here's my very first fanfic featuring Jet and Wave as the main characters. First I'd like to get the age thing out of the way: I have a hard time believing Jet is fourteen and Wave is eighteen. So just follow what age you guys think they are (that means 13 and up!). I'm not going to start a fight about their ages or anything… Anyway, I think Knuckles and Jet a bit out of character at certain spots and there will be no kissing scene here. I didn't bother working on imagery because you should all know what Megalo Station and the Babylon's flying carrier looks like. **

**By the way, let me know if they are out of character please. I'm trying to keep the characters from becoming OOCish as much as possible.**

**Enough with the chatting! (*mutters something about being nervous*)Okay begin:**

"Boss!" Storm yelled from across the finish line. He ran up to the green hawk, who was slumped in defeat.

"What Storm?" Jet snapped.

"Are you okay?"

"Just..." For once, he didn't have a snappy retort or answer. "Fine..."

"Hey, Jet." A blue hedgehog walked up to him, his extreme gear tucked under his right arm. "You okay?"

"What do you want, Sonic the Hedgehog? You won already so why don't you just go and celebrate or something?" Jet snapped, looking up at the blue hedgehog.

"Because you're not feeling very well. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I thought I told you, I was fine! You're the fastest and that's it!" Jet then stood up and walked over to his carrier followed by Storm and Wave.

Sonic watched the three board the carrier until Amy jumped on him. "Sonic! Congratulations!" she cried.

"Amy, relax. I don't know what's up with Jet, but I want to find out." Sonic pointed out.

"He's probably not happy because he lost." Tails added, coming up from behind the two hedgehogs.

"Well Storm isn't happy either." Knuckles walked over to the three. "I say good riddance to all three of them."

"Knuckles! What's wrong with you? Sonic and Tails have a point you know!" Amy snapped.

"Hey! Jet's always been a sore loser and so I think he deserves this. It'll help him get over that bad habit. Just look at the facts, Amy!"

"That's true in a way Knuckles, but I think we should help him somehow." Tails pointed out, watching the carrier take off.

/

Jet was sitting in his usual seat in front of his desk. He had his head rested in his hand and was playing with a pencil with the other.

"Boss!" Storm shouted as he barged through the doors that led to his room.

"What now Storm?" Jet muttered.

"I uh...was just seeing if you were okay...You've seen a bit down in the dumps..."

"Can't you mind your own business Storm?" Jet snapped, straightening up. He glared at the gray albatross.

"Sorry boss. I'm just really worried and all."

"Well don't be! Now go and make yourself useful. Go tell Sonic and his other friends that they won't be hearing from us ever again!"

"Where are they boss?"

"Where do you think? They're still probably at Megalo Station! Now go! And don't return without a reply!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Storm stammered as he ran back out the doors.

After a while, Wave the Swallow came in. "Jet, what's with Storm? He just left in a rush."

"It's because I told him to tell Sonic and his other friends that we won't see them again."

"What? Jet, are you insane! They're still our friends!" Wave snapped. "Is this just because you lost?"

No reply.

"Answer me now, Jet!" Wave snapped.

He never liked being ordered around by Wave. Sure she was somewhat bossy, but he was the leader of their group. "Yes."

Wave rolled her eyes and went up to him. "You can always have a rematch with him some other day. And maybe you'll win."

"Yeah, but he's the fastest living creature on earth now and it really wouldn't matter if I did win." Jet muttered, looking down at his desk.

"He may be to others, but in my world, no one can match your speed." Wave said. She got up and headed towards the door.

Jet's eyes widened and he looked up. "Hey Wave?"

Wave turned around slightly. "Yeah Jet?"

Now what was he going to say? I love you? No. Too early for that. Maybe someday though. "Thanks for dropping by."

Wave smiled and said, "No problem." She then left, leaving Jet all alone again.

Jet let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. Nice of her. Really nice. Even though the two knew each other since childhood, he never knew that side of Wave.

'_Some day Wave. Someday I know we'll be together._' He thought.

Nothing mattered for now. He didn't care if he lost the big race to Sonic, he didn't care much that he sent Storm away. The one person that was on his mind now was Wave.

Some day...

**Ending…(*cough*) so unlike Jet. Ah well, I did pick an age for him so I guess that's how he turned out OOCish. This is probably my only (and first) Jet/Wave fanfic so don't expect any more from me…unless I get somewhat bored…Okay, so next fanfic I plan on updating will probably be about a crack couple. Guys have any guesses? (*hint* check out "favorite pairings" list on profile!)**


End file.
